dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Griffins vs The Simpsons
The Simpsons vs The Griffins 'is one of PillsburyZomboi's DBXs. It pits Peter, Lois, Brian, Stewie and Chris from Family Guy vs Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie from the Simpsons. Description ''Simpsons vs Family Guy! What happens when the most stupid and comedic family in all cartoons through hands? It's the rematch of Homer vs Peter and the awakening of four different battles, which family will be proven to be superior? Who do you want to win? Simpsons Griffins Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Simpsons House) Homer walked into the Simpsons House, bloody and bruised after his long and exhausting battle. Marge, Lisa and Bart were instantly very skeptical to what had happened to Homer. Marge: Homie, what happened? Homer: I drank 14 beers and ate a dozen donuts. Marge: No, what happened to your face? Homer: Oh! I killed a fatass. Everyone in the family gasped. They didn't know what to say. Suddenly, the door busted downwards and in came Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian and Stewie came in. Peter had an AK-47 in his hand and the rest had other weapons; varying from frying pans to wooden stools. Peter: Hey doofus! Look whose back!? Meg: Yeah! You almost killed my father! Without hesitation Peter whipped his AK backwards and shot Meg in the head. Her deceased body dropped to the ground. Peter: Shut up, Meg. Lisa: You just shot your daughter you monster! Chris: Because no one cared about her! The Simpsons rolled their eyes and lunged at the Griffins, ready for battle. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! (Cue: Mario Kart 8 Hyrule Circuit Final Lap) Peter whipped his glock forward and pulled the trigger. Unfortunately for Peter, the bullet completely missed any of the Simpsons and instead broke down one lose pole of the Simpsons house. The house groaned before collapsing and becoming nothing more than a pile of trash. Homer: You broke my house faggot! Homer lunged for Peter's neck and the two rolled away from the scene. Marge attacked Lois, Bart went for Chris, Lisa attacked Brian and Stewie lunged at Maggie. The camera zoomed in on Marge and Lois first. Marge socked Lois in the face before grabbing a broken beer bottle and ramming it into Lois' gut. Peter's wife shrieked in pain before landing a series of punches into Marge's face, before leaping onto her shoulders and pulling her arms against her throat with all of her might. Lois: You son of a bitch! Marge struggled for air, and would have died if Lisa hadn't thrown Marge her saxophone. Marge grabbed the instrument and bashed it into Lois' skull, causing her to release her grip and drop to the ground. Marge then grabbed the fallen Lois and pulled on her hair. As Marge and Lois continued to fight, Maggie and Stewie duked it out. Maggie pulled out a hammer from no where and bashed it into Stewie's gut. The baby was thrown into a wall, enraging him. Stewie: You have NO IDEA what you're messing with, bitch! Stewie quickly pulls out one of his ray guns and starts firing multiple shots at Marge's baby. Maggie lunges behind a boulder and takes cover, avoiding the blasts. Once Stewie had run out of ammo, Maggie lunged from behind the boulder and swung her binky at Stewie. The object flew straight into his mouth, causing the male baby to choke on it. Stewie dropped to the ground, gasping for air. His face turned blew and he threw his hands up into the air. Maggie leaped into the air with her hammer extended, ready for the finishing move. Stewie punched his gut, forcing the binky out of his mouth and causing it to whack Maggie in the eye, stopping her move of action and making her drop to the ground. Stewie ran over to the defeated baby and whipped out his tricycle. Stewie: See you in hell, you fuck. Stewie ran over Maggie, instantly killing her and smearing her organs on the wheel and the ground. MAGGIE ELIMINATED BY STEWIE! Marge took notice of Maggie's death and shrieked in rage. Marge ripped her sleeves off her shirt, revealing absolutely ripped muscles. She pounded one devastating punch into Lois' ribs, blasting the female through several buildings. While Lois was dealt with, Marge sprinted at Stewie, who was frantically trying to speed away from Marge after taking notice of how angry she was. Marge caught up to the toddler in seconds, grabbing him and lifting him up into the air. Stewie: Please spare me! I'm young and I have a full life ahead of me-'' Marge hurled Stewie into the ground, crushing the toddler into the ground. Stewie was barricaded between sharp rocks and most of his bones were broken. Marge then lifted Stewie's tricycle before crushing it downwards, ripping Stewie's head off of his body. '''STEWIE BRUTALLY KILLED BY MARGE!' Brian cried to himself and ran over to the deceased Stewie, mourning over his body. Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind him. Brian turned around, and some sort of time machine was visible. The door opened, and out came Stewie and another Brian. Present Brian: What the hell? Stewie? And some sort of other version of me? Stewie: Oh hey Brian. Before you freak the fuck out- So yes, I died because of that bitch with the blue hair, but my Brian went back in time to get the past me, sparing my life. So now I'm back, and about to get revenge on that bitch! Present Brian: Well, I'm glad you're okay. As soon as we're done with this fight, you need to teach me more about time travel, I've been working on it for years and I've almost perfected it. '' Future Brian: ''Oh, its simple. First you need to rewire the-'' Before Future Brian could finish talking, a massive rusty wire was launched straight through the dog's eye, killing him instantly. Not scared of taking the blame for the action, Marge laughed maniacally. The mother's eyes seemed like she was on drugs, and after Maggie had died it seemed like she was going insane. '''FUTURE BRIAN KILLED BY MARGE!' Stewie: Oh my god! NOW I HAVE TWO REASONS TO KILL YOU! Stewie pulled out two machine guns and started firing multiple rounds. Brian grabbed a knife from one of Stewie's pockets and lunged at Marge. Marge quickly grabbed a car and threw it at Stewie. In the process, it was an advantage on Marge's part because it blocked all of the bullets. Stewie was unable to react in time, and was crushed by the vehicle. PAST STEWIE KILLED BY MARGE! Future Brian screamed in rage and lunged at the ripped Marge. With his knife extended he backflipped off of a garbage bin and rammed the blade into Marge's spine. The mother screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. Without hesitation, Future Brian pulled the knife out of her spine, before implanting it through into her skull. Marge's body dropped to the ground. MARGE KILLED BY FUTURE BRIAN! Lois blasted out of the rubble and ran towards Brian. But when she arrived, Brian had already defeated Marge. Lois: Well, that was easy. Where did everyone else go? Brian: Well, Peter and the other dad are somewhere to our left, because that's where they rolled off too, and I don't know where Chris is. He's probably taking on that tiny kid. And then there's the younger female sibling, I don't know where she is. But she isn't much of a threat. I'll go find Chris, you go help Peter! Lois: On it! Lois sprinted to her left, while Brian dashed off towards a cry for help that sounded like Chris. As he ran, Lisa blocked Brian's path and punched him in the nose. Brian stammered backwards and screamed in pain. Brian: You're an innocent little child, you can't defeat me! Lisa pulled out one of her Saxophone reeds from her pocket and jammed it into Brian's left nostril. Brian yelled in pain before swatting Lisa across the cheek, knocking her into the ground. Brian quickly pulled out the reed from his nose and hurled it at Lisa, which happened to stab her in the right eye. Lisa screamed in pain before Brian lunged behind Lisa and started to choke her out. Lisa struggled for air and soon was unable to breathe. Unfortunately, Lisa didn't receive any help, and was never able to find air. Her dead body rolled to the floor. LISA KILLED BY BRIAN! 6 COMBATANTS REMAIN! (Cue: Kingpin Fight - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Brian continued on for his search for Chris, and as he reared the corner he watched as Bart, dressed as Bartman, whipped out his slingshot and aimed it at Chris' head. The fat kid was crying for help on the ground, with a broken arm and a twisted leg. Bartman seemed to have done some heavy damage on Chris. Brian knew he wouldn't make it in time to save Chris if he ran since he was too far away, so Brian looked around for something to throw. He found a boomerang on the ground and threw it at Bartman. Unfortunately, Brian had never thrown a boomerang before, so he didn't even come close to hitting Bart. Brian: Damn it. Bartman took notice of this action and took his feet off of Chris' fat belly. Bartman directed his attention towards Brian and smiled. He then sprinted towards the dog, and Brian did the same towards Bartman. The two fighters leaped into the air and extended their fists.... .... The camera zoomed out on Bartman and Brian, before zooming in on Homer and Peter. The two were trading heavy punches, dealing bloody noses and broken bones. Peter: Hey we have the stage again! Peter waved at the camera, but was then tackled by Homer. The two tumbled down the steep street, right in the middle of a train track. The fat dads were too busy dealing punches to realize that a train was headed straight at them. It wasn't until train was feet away that the two fighters noticed the vehicle. Both dads shrieked in fear and leaped into the air, and they both happened to jump at the right moment. They were sent tumbling through the window of the train, shattering glass all over their body. Homer was the first to get up and kneed Peter in the head. Peter was launched through the door and into the next room filled with passengers. Driver: Now folks if you'll look to our right we have an incredibly ripped female flying towards our vehicle! Peter looked out the window and saw Lois, an empty can of spinach in her hand, flying at the train. Her arms were ripped with big muscles and she reached the train in no time. Peter: Lois! '' Lois landed in front of the train and punched it with all of her might, sending the train off of its course and launching it far into the sky. Lois: ''I may have not thought that through. The train was launched so high into the air, it reached space in seconds. The train didn't stop and just flew farther and farther away from Earth. Peter: Damn it, Lois! How the fuck am I supposed to get out of this? As Peter and Homer tried to find a way to get back to Earth, Bartman and Brian traded punches from one another, before Bartman ducked under one of Brian's punches and pushed his fist upwards, hitting Brian's funnybone and causing the dog to instantly drop to the ground. Brian: Ah shit not this! My arm's on fire! Bartman laughed and then kneed Brian in the chest, causing the dog to tumble backwards. Bartman quickly whipped out a bomb from his pocket and planted it in the middle of the road. Brian: Where the hell did you find a bomb? And who in their right mind decided to give a child one? Chris forced himself to get up, and quietly pulled out his pistol. Brian and Bart had no idea he had a gun. Bart and Brian continuously punched and kicked one another, and they never stopped moving. Chris feared that if he shot the gun, he’d accidentally shoot Brian. Chris: Brian move out of the way! Suddenly, Chris heard a frantic beep to his left. He turned to the side and realized the bomb only had 85 seconds left until detonation. Chris shrieked in fear and lunged at the bomb, opening the lid and trying to find a way to defuse it. Brian took notice of Chris’ action and yelled. He quickly socked Bart in the face and ran over to Chris. He too tried to help defuse the bomb, but suddenly Bart tackled the dog and started to whack him with a pole. Brian: Are you fucking kidding me? We’re all going to die if we don’t defuse the bomb! Do you really want to be killed that badly? Bart took in what Brian had told him, released his grip on the dog and rushed over to the bomb. Bomb: T-10 seconds. Bart: Ay, carumba! Bart dropped to the ground and started yanking on wires, hoping to stop the detonation in time. He looked at the clock and there was only 4 seconds left. He noticed a yellow wire, which was different from any other wire, and pulled it with all of his might. With one second left on the clock, Bart finally managed to rip the wire off of the bomb. The clock’s ticking groaned before disappearing from sight. Chris: Yay we did it! Brian: You know kid, you just saved our lives. That is something that I will never-'' '''BOOM!' The bomb suddenly exploded, killing Chris, Brian, Bart and everyone else on the planet. From above, Homer and Peter watched as the Earth they knew and loved exploded into pieces, floating away from their planet. Peter: What the hell happened? My family! '' Homer: ''Doh! UHHHH... EVERYONE IS DEAD BESIDES HOMER AND PETER! LAST ONE STANDING WINS! Homer quickly grabbed a cargo box and hurled it at Peter. The box crushed itself into Peter’s spine, causing Peter to instantly collapse to the ground. Gritting his teeth and fuming, Peter got up and balled both of his fists into one, leaping into the air and punching downwards into Homer’s skull with all of his might. Homer screamed in pain and kicked Peter in the chin, knocking Peter’s glasses off his face. With a blurry and pixelated vision, Peter frantically swung his fists in the air, but never hit his target. Homer snickered before grabbing a nearby pole and swatting it against Peter’s cheek multiple times, before punching him into the ground. Homer lifted the pole into the air, about to finish Peter off, before suddenly the train jolted. The train then started twirling around and around, over and over again. Peter and Homer repeatedly bashed themselves into the walls of the train, not knowing what was going on. Outside of the vehicle, the train was approaching a black hole. Within seconds, the black hole sucked up the train, with Homer and Peter as well. (Location: Titan) Thanos: I can finally rest. Watch the sunrise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills. Doctor Strange sits up and activates one of his magic barriers. Doctor Strange: Well I think you’ll find our will… Equal… To yours! Thanos: Our? BAM! The train dropped from the atmosphere and completely crushed Thanos, smothering his guts and organs across the red dirt. Doctor Strange, shocked, quickly approached the train, with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Iron Man and Spider-Man on his tail. Iron Man found no exit way out of the train, so he used an energy beam to cut open a part of it. As soon as the piece of the train fell, Homer and Peter tumbled out of it, bloody and broken. In fact, the two were so bloody, no one could tell if they were even human. Spider-Man: I’m just going to guess they were here to kill us but they killed Thanos instead… Iron Man: Send them anywhere but here, wizard. Doctor Strange shrugged and opened a portal beneath the train, sucking Homer and Peter into it. (Location: Some Alternate Dimension) The two beer-loving dads woke up in the middle of a Krusty Burger. Homer was the first to get up due to the delicious smell of his favorite food on the planet, a Krusty Burger. Homer: Huh? What the? Krusty Burger got destroyed back on Earth! Peter: Where the hell are we? Homer grinned and grabbed Peter’s head before ramming it into the side of a table. Homer: Remember this place? This is where I killed you! Peter gasped. His expression then turned to anger, and then Peter leaped up from the ground and socked Homer in the neck, before firing relentless punches into his gut. Homer was sent barreling into a group of tables, where some chairs collapsed onto him. Homer groaned and pushed all the clutter off of him, but he was suddenly attacked from the side. Peter had smashed a lunch tray into Homer's gut, which broke the tray into two sharp sticks. Peter smirked and lunged at Homer. Swinging one blade, Peter thrusted the dagger forwards, abruptly missing Homer and giving Homer the chance to punch one of the daggers out of Peter's hands. Homer was confident in his ability to take out the other dagger, but he was wrong. Homer thrusted his hand forward to grab the other dagger, but Peter pulled his hand backwards, grabbed Homer by the sleeve of his shirt and jammed the sharp dagger straight through Homer's ribs. Homer screamed in pain and quickly pushed the dagger out of his gut, before ramming it back into it's original possessor. Peter screamed in pain as well, and the two fatass' kicked each other in the shin, dropping both of them into the ground. Both dad's new the battle was nearly over, and both of them strived to become the survivor. Relentless, both of them gobbled up a Krusty Burger. After they finished the food off, they ripped their sleeves off their shirt, revealing a massive load of ripped muscles. Homer and Peter shouted in rage before colliding fists, which sent a chain reaction throughout the restaurant. First, the impact sent tables and chairs flying across the room. Second, the restaurant exploded to bitter ashes. Homer and Peter, trying to show no sign of weakness, quickly got up from the blow and wrested each other to the ground. Homer had the upper advantage when he was the one to take Peter into the ground, grabbing both of his hands and pressing them into the ground. Peter growled and quickly kicked Homer in the spine, loosening Homer's grip. Peter then pushed with all of his might, which eventually took over Homer's strength and caused him to be the one on the ground. Peter triumphantly laughed and picked up a loose wire from the Krusty Burger, before lifting it above his head. Homer: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Before I go, can you please be selfless and let me have a final Krusty Burger? It's my favorite food on the planet and I'm hungry. Peter shrugged. Peter: I suppose you are about to get killed by this gorgeous, shredded meatball I call Peter Griffin! Have at it! Homer smirked and picked himself up, giving him the perfect chance to grab a large chunk of the destroyed Krusty Burger and hurl it with all of his might at Peter. Peter gasped one last time before the boulder bodied Peter in the head with such force, it decapitated the father instantly. Peter's lifeless corpse dropped to the ground, and Homer walked away from the scene.... .... But as Peter's decapitated head rolled, until it was stopped as it pressed against the rubble.... Then Peter's eyes opened and his eyebrows formed a frown. Peter: I'll be back you son of a bitch! Conclusion The Winners Are... The Simpsons!Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:'TV vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royale Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights